3. PROJECT SUMMARY ? CAREER ENHANCEMENT CORE The Career Enhancement Core will train the next generation of physician scientists with expertise in the care of individuals with disorders associated with hyperphenylalaninemia and foster future clinical research efforts in this group of rare inborn errors of metabolism.